Mainstream rock
Mainstream rock (also known as heritage rock) is a radio format used by many commercial radio stations in the United States and Canada. Format background Mainstream rock stations are between classic rock and active rock on the programming spectrum, in that they play more classic rock songs focusing in on the 1970s, 1980s and the 1990s than active rock stations, however it can fairly allow certain stations to play active rock songs that are recurrent more than classic rock songs primarily played. They program a balanced airplay of recent tracks found on active rock playlists, only to a limitation so it isn't as often, but the music playlist has a closer lean related to classic rock stations. Mainstream rock is the true successor to the widespread album-oriented rock (AOR) format created in the 1970s. However, mainstream rock can be used as a modernized update of classic rock if any radio station playlist has to cut back on some active rock artists and songs due to ratings and popularity demand, which is an absolute variable in each local market by each state and each franchised or locally owned radio company operation. To this day there are a small select few mainstream rock programmed stations that will purposely play any new rock artist and their popularized songs while keeping the classics involved, which sits on a borderline scale being influenced by Active Rock strongly. Meanwhile some stations consist of playing all 30 years worth of rock hits, ranging from Classic Hard Rock and Hair Metal artists all the way to the early to mid 2000's recent hard rock and metal artists, the format is an open variable, Classic Hard rock of the mid to late 1970's and Glam Metal from the mid to late 1980's alongside with the traditional follow up of the 1990's alternative and Grunge is the typical expectation for Mainstream Rock, it is less than common to hear a lot of newer rock artists. It is becoming more rare to come across a rock station that will do so, meanwhile broadcasting and marketing the format. Mainstream Rock is evolving into a sequel for the Classic Rock Radio Format, it is slowly removing any artist that are post 1990's and newer, this is a following trend since hardly any classic rock station will play harder and heavier songs and artists within their format. , some examples of mainstream rock stations, often using the slogan "Everything That Rocks", in terrestrial radio include: KSHE/St. Louis, MO, KCLB/Palm Springs, CA, KEGL/Dallas, TX, KRXQ/Sacramento, CA, KISS/San Antonio, TX, KDKB/Phoenix, AZ, KBER/Salt Lake City, UT, WDVE/Pittsburgh, PA, WHQG/Milwaukee, WI, WFYV-FM/Jacksonville, FL, CJAY/Calgary, Alberta, KZRR/Albuquerque, NM, KEZO/Omaha, NE, WHJY/Providence, RI, KICT/Wichita, KS, KAZR/Des Moines, IA, KMOD/ Tulsa, OK, KTUX/Shreveport, LA, KZEL/Eugene, OR, WIYY/Baltimore, MD, WNCD in Youngstown, OH, and CHOM-FM/Montreal, QC. Most have a very long heritage that dates back to the 1970s as AOR stations, which is why several trades like Billboard and R&R will refer these stations as "Heritage Rock". Outside the United States and Canada, mainstream rock refers generally to rock music deemed "radio friendly". It very rarely is referred to as a specific radio format. See also *Active rock - like mainstream rock, but plays a very popular demand of new and recent Hard Rock and Heavy Metal artists but can also adopt some Alternative Rock songs as well *Classic rock - contributes to classic songs from the age of rock that started *Alternative rock - contributes to new alternative rock format, but primarily based on Indie, Emo-Alternative, Post-Hardcore/Screamo and punk Category:Rock radio formats Category:Radio formats